magicofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broom Magic
Broom Magic (箒魔法 Hōki Mahō) is a powerful form of Black Magic and is one of the most powerful forms of the "Puppet" branch of magic - magic which allow the manipulation of objects, beings or natural forces. It allows the user to manipulate brooms. Ritual In order to acquire the powerful broom magic, the user must defeat one thousand Agiri Monsters produced by Grandpa Garlan's race: Kirito and their Agiri Magic using solely a broom. If the user loses to Garlan, they must repeat the ritual again. The monsters are very powerful and under the absolute control of Garlan making them very difficult to defeat. This ritual is known as Sweeping of the Black Nightmare (黒悪夢の掃引 Kuro Akumu no Sōin) and is recognised as ritual level 50. The strength of the broom magic obtained upon completion is dependant on the strength of the Agiri Monsters. Usage Broom Magic is the strongest form of Puppet Magic that currently exists. It allows the user to manipulate the straws of brooms in various manners. Each straw is said to have the power that rivals that of real muscles, allowing the user to freely manipulate them and lift up to 100 tonnes. Spells *'Broom Magic - Puppet "Revision"' (箒魔法 傀儡 「改式」 Hōki Mahō Kairai "Aratame-shiki"): A powerful technique within Broom Magic. It is an extended technique where the user condenses and hardens the countless straws of their broom to the point where it forms a sword. **'Rubbish Sweeper' (ﾗﾋﾞｯｼｭｽｲｰﾊﾟｰ Rabisshu Suīpā): Also known as Azure Blade of Demon Breaker (破鬼蒼刃 Yabuoni Aoiha). This spell transforms the broom into a sword, with six smaller blades around the base of the blade. Along the blade runs a series of glyphs and writings. The blade is extremely powerful, being able to shatter rock. *'Magic Sword: Broom Star' (魔法の剣・箒星, Mahō no Ken: Hōkiboshi): The most powerful broom magic technique Shion possesses. Shine himself created this spell and a ritual for it by himself: in order to defeat Zodia Sink. Shine gains the spell by focusing huge amounts of mana around his broom: forming several rings of glyphs around it. The broom then becomes engulfed in light and shoots towards the sky. As this occurs, Shion chants the following incantation: "I command thee, magical broom. In my name, Shion Eliphas Levi shine as a meteor that can tear apart the dark night.". The broom then returns to Shion's hand in the new form of a sword. Broom Star takes the shape of a long, black broadsword on which the flat of the blade is adorned with a long line down the middle with several star shapes emblazoned along it. The hit is lighter in colour and has a long tassel on the pommel. The guard of the sword is shaped like a crescent moon with a triangular pattern on it. There are also a criss-cross of straps at the base of the blade extending upwards from the guard. The blade has the ability to reverse the effects of air-based magic against their users and project starlight from it's blade. **'Shining Meteor' (輝く流星 Kagayaku Ryūsei): Shion swings broom star, releasing a trail of black space-like matter, filled with stars. From these stars, several bolts of starlight are shot towards the target like meteors. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Zodia Sink, one of the Sages of the West. Gallery Broom2.jpg|Shion creating a giant out of broom straws. BroomRevision.jpg|'Broom Magic - Puppet "Revision"' PreparingBromStar.jpg|The initial stage of preparing Broom Star. BroomStar.jpg|The ritual for Broom Star - almost completed. BroomStar2.jpg|'Magic Sword: Broom Star'. Comet.jpg|Broom Star's ability. CometBurst.jpg|'Shining Meteor'. BroomRitual.jpg|The ritual for Broom Magic. BroomHand.jpg|Shion stopping the Phantom Liger. Trivia *According to Marouni Gate: Shion is the only mage capable of using broom magic. Category:Canon Category:Magic Category:Black Magic Abilities